epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incom Corporation
|role=Starship manufacturer |products=*Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter * * * * |founding=2,000 BBY |dissolved= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of Empire era |affiliation=Galactic Republic }} Incom Corporation was a spacecraft manufacturer based out of . Incom, borne out of Incom Industries—a planetary air defense and aerospace supplier—was a defense firm launched galactically in 2,000 BBY. Staunch Republic loyalists, they produced security and patrol craft for the government's security agencies. One such craft was the critically acclaimed and publicly popular . The craft was renowned for its capabilities and specialization in the anti-piracy and cargo carrier fields. Another popular security ship produced was the , which became the model for later starfighter craft. The Z-95 served in the Great Galactic War and was known by its handlers as a durable, yet sluggish straight-line craft. Shifting into the role of military contractor, the was the next in Incom's line of fighter craft. The need for a strong fighter-to-fighter craft was imperative due to the war's emphasis on space combat, and the X-wing helped remedy the Republic's space-superiority vulnerability. As the war dragged on, Incom designed the robust Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter for engagements circa 14 BBY. It was the company's desire to make a starfighter that would propel the Republic to victory in the war and to create a symbol of power and reliability. History Genesis Incom started out under the name Incom Industries; the company was focused on creating aircraft and aerospace technology for its local system security forces and dealt with its government. It was not until 2,000 BBY, well after its establishment, that the company leaders grew ambitious and looked to spread its business beyond the . Along with a new focus on larger-scale enterprise, the company changed its name to Incom Corporation to reflect its growth. Incom Corporation quickly secured a deal to distribute security equipment and ships to Republic security forces. This deal would last through the s, which saw the dissolution of Republic armed forces and a reduced need for military matériel. Earning a reputation Over the course of nearly two millennia, Incom Corporation saw its stock and reputation rise, becoming known for its stable and sturdy constructs and its loyalty to the Republic. Incom devised numerous anti-theft and anti-piracy routines that would render the ship or machine useless if damaged or stolen. Incom also maintained a policy of ignoring offers that the Republic didn't approve of, such as lucrative proposals from pirates and criminals. Furthermore, they refused to do business with rival or rebellious governments due to their commitment to the Galactic Republic, which provided a steady stream of credits as well as a reputable customer. After a long while of manufacturing dependable but critically unremarkable craft, the corporation designed its first true star in 47 BBY. The was praised for its versatility and performance and was particularly lauded for its capabilities against piracy. The atmospheric security ship was outfitted with a magnetic cargo gun for use in anti-piracy attacks and a harpoon for safely removing the stolen cargo from pirate ships. The T-47 was also equipped with two laser cannons for protection and firepower in these skirmishes. Due to the prevalence of piracy in Republic space, the security agencies throughout its territory were each given at least a squadron of these ships. It was also the speeder of choice to handle atmospheric cargo transport. This together made the T-47 the most popular and profitable product in Incom's history to date, becoming the longest running craft in the history of the Republic. After several decades, piracy shifted to interstellar space. The T-47s, strictly atmospheric ships, could not leave orbit. nor did they have hyperdrives to protect important ships in transit. Calling for a vehicle capable of fulfilling those new expectations, Incom commissioned the "Headhunter" program. The program enlisted the services of multiple engineers and designers for the express purpose of creating a new breed of anti-piracy craft, one that could reach and travel through space. Finally a design was chosen and designated the " ." The ship was colloquially and subsequently officially dubbed the Headhunter after the program designation. A variant called the "Z-95/C" was created, the "C" standing for "cargo." These ships sacrificed shield capability and armament for cargo extraction and carrying via tractor beam. The Cargo Headhunter usually came in after the baseline starfighter neutralized the pirate threat. The ship was met with moderate popularity that was boosted after the apprehension of known pirate Bruce Jammer. This capture brought acclaim to the fighter class and greater profit for Incom. The ship was utilized in the Great Galactic War. Despite appreciation from pilots, they soon clamored for a ship with better maneuverability and speed. The was secretly commissioned by the Jedi Order and the Republic for use by the formers' pilots in the anti-piracy force, the Republic Defense Space Force. Records of its creation and distribution were kept under wraps for years. War contractor Upon the outbreak of the Great Galactic War circa 23–20 BBY, the Republic saw the need for a more versatile starfighter. Pilots in the Republic forces felt that the Z-95 was a decent fighter, especially in the early stages of the war, but thought that escalation—the continued improvement and introduction of more lethal weapons—was going to put them at a disadvantage. The Z-95 was known to be a fast straight-path fighter with poor maneuverability. Therefore, it was unsuitable for dogfighting, a key ability in a starfighter's repertoire. Out of this came the . This fighter was specifically tailored to do much of the work required by the Galactic Republic. It had the ability to dogfight and act as a bomber and a reconnaissance craft. The starfighter became symbolic of the Republic's space-superiority in the mid to late stages of the war. The success was attributed to several advancements introduced in the craft. The X-wing's S-foils had the ability to adjust, bringing greater stability in atmospheric combat, greater field of coverage for its weapons, and lighter weight. They also allowed for better heat dissipation, being equipped with radiator panels that dispersed heat and made the need for a moot. The lighter weight was a by-product of the heat sink removal which, in turn, made the craft more maneuverable. Following up on its successful model, Incom Corporation announced another starfighter, dubbed the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter. This craft was larger, sturdier, and carried a larger payload. Essentially a bomber variant of the X-wing, it gradually replaced its predecessor in the field. The ARC-170 came complete with a more efficient power cell, radiator foils—which separated from a stiff S-foil—and stronger laser cannons. The fighter was distinctive from its ancestors in that it combined the wing structures of the X-wing and Z-95 and the main airframe had room for two pilots, a gunner and an astromech droid. The starfighter received an upgraded shield system, radar suite and thicker armor. Overall, this provided stronger defense and better reconnaissance. Incom and the Republic hoped that this "super fighter" would finally push the war of attrition in their favor by providing them a symbol and the ultimate advantage in space superiority. Reputation Incom earned a reputation of being a reliable and renowned source for starfighter and security craft. They were famed for creating the most popular security speeder in history and for its prodigious production run. It also received positive marks for its X-wing and ARC-170 designs during the Great Galactic War. It did, however, take a hit upon the release of the Z-95, criticized for being an iron sled, for being difficult to steer by test pilots, and being weakly armed. However, the opposition to the fighter was dealt a blow when Z-95s helped capture pirate leader Bruce Jammer. Moreover, Republic pilots gradually accepted it and were almost reluctant to give it up in favor of the X-wing because of its improved performance throughout the war. Locations Incom Corporation's corporate headquarters was located on the aquatic world Fresia. Incom not only originated from Fresia but was the location of its main shipyard facility, research and development, manufacturing plants, and communications divisions. The seven moons of Fresia served as a testing ground for experimental starships. Most of the corporation's key facilities were located within the Fre'ji system in order to keep costs down and aid the Fresian economy. Incom also maintained offices on Corellia, , and . The Corellian office served as a liaison to the Corellian Engineering Corporation, whose headquarters was located on the planet. The office on Coruscant served as its government relations facility and housed its financial, marketing, and legal departments. Eriadu was Incom's Rim outreach center and the location of its main civilian vehicle dealership in the . Products Products of Incom Corporation included the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter, the RZ-1 Awing interceptor, the T-47 airspeeder, the T-65 X-wing starfighter and the Z-95 Headhunter. *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter–dubbed the ARC-170, this starfighter was the successor to the X-wing and featured a similar appearance. The ship kept the radiator-paneled adjustable wings but added the stable Z-95 S-foils for added control at speed. Much bigger than its two predecessors, it supported two pilots, a gunner, and an astromech. *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor–a starfighter class secretly commissioned for the Jedi associated with the anti-piracy unit, the Republic Defense Space Force. Public knowledge of the craft was reduced to unverified sightings for over a decade until the Republic and Jedi revealed the interceptor via the HoloNet media. *T-47 airspeeder–an atmospheric speeder designed specifically for cargo carrying and anti-piracy missions. The popular speeder went on to become the longest-running and most financially profitable speeder in galactic history. The T-47 was spotted on planets ranging from Coruscant—in the —to . *T-65 X-wing starfighter–the first true starfighter created by Incom, the X-wing was known for its maneuverability and firepower when compared to its predecessor, the Z-95. Sporting numerous improvements, its most distinct feature was its variable wing configuration that improved heat dispersion. This feature wound up becoming a part of its official name. *Z-95 Headhunter–a starfighter that was more of a security craft than a true military starfighter. It featured average firepower and lower-than-average maneuverability. The ship was known for its cheap price and widespread usage, gaining galactic renown after the capture of pirate leader Bruce Jammer. The first in a line of fighters that included the X-wing and the ARC-170. Behind the scenes Incom Corporation was based on its counterpart of the . Liberties were taken in regards to its origin, entry into the Republic, and the chronology and order of its products. The fanon Incom Corporation was created by author I'm the Chosen One. Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Fan-canon articles Category:Shipwrights Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies